Presente xD
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Presente de Aniversário do Zoro! *0* 11/11 D ZoNa


"E mais um lindo dia na Grand Line!"

Zoro sorriu enquanto saia pelo convés se espreguiçando, havia dormido de forma tranqüila que sentia como se pudesse lutar com um exército de Kumas! Andou coçando a cabeça quando avistou a jovem de cabelos alaranjados debruçada na borda do barco olhando as ondas sem fim, ela parecia incrivelmente desanimada, silenciosa… vestia uma blusinha branca simples e um calção curtinho jeans, estava bonita como sempre aos olhos do espadashim.

O marimo deu dois passos na direção de Nami, mas parou sem saber o que falar. Escutou ela suspirar chorosa, algo estava errado…

- Nami? – Chamou meio sem saber o que fazer, a garota virou meio surpresa, tinha os olhos vermelhos com certeza ela tinha chorado.

- O que houve? – Viu ela forçar um sorriso tentando esconder sua agonia.

- Nada, estava somente… pensando! – Tentou disfarçar com uma risada falsa, mas Zoro consegui notar a pequena lágrima que escorria pela bochecha da navegadora.

Suspirou e terminou de quebrar a distância da jovem e a abraçou.

- Você é mesmo complicada… - Resmungou enquanto Nami o abraçava com força abafando os soluços no peito de Zoro. – Afinal o que aconteceu?

Sentiu ela agarrar com força em sua camiseta enquanto erguia o rosto para o fitar.

- Estou apaixonada por um idiota de cabelos verdes… - Choramingou enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao do espadashim e o beijou. Era um beijo salgado, mas agradava ao moreno que a puxava mais para si com carinho…

- Eu também te amo…

…

- ZORO ACORDA! – Um forte cascudo atingiu o crânio do espadashim, esse abriu os olhos bocejando… Olhou para a frente e lá estava a dona de seus sonhos o fitando de forma furiosa.

- O que aconteceu, já amanheceu?

Pode ver a aura maligna que emanava da navegadora, olhou ao seu redor vendo todos ofegando…

- Porque estão todos assim? Oe não vão morrer ai atirados no chão… - Comentou levantando e coçando o galo que havia se formado em sua cabeça, Nami tinha uma força assustadora quando o assunto era bater em si…

E mais um galo apareceu assim que ele levantou.

- DESGRAÇADO! NÓS FOMOS PEGOS POR UMA TEMPESTADE, EU TENTEI TE ACORDAR DE TODAS AS FORMAS!!!

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça do marimo enquanto via os restantes olhando feio para si.

- Er… gomenasai… - Resmungou enquanto podia sentir o estalar do punho de Nami ao seu lado.

Zoro estava vendo a sua vida passar diante dos olhos quando um animado Ruffy gritou.

- UM ARCO-IRIS!!! – Todos olharam para o capitão que saltava animado sobre a cabeça do Sunny, as nuvens estavam desaparecendo e um lindo arco-íris brilhava no céu.

Nami sorriu colocando as mãos na cintura e olhou para o marimo que massageava a cabeça enquanto olhava para o céu.

Zoro parecia iluminado pela luz do sol que começava a surgir do meio das nuvens, os olhos estavam calmos… o cheiro que emanava daquele homem estava atraindo a jovem… aquilo a perturbava.

- O que foi Nami? – A jovem corou ao ser pega olhando para ele.

- Nada!!! – E saiu a passos largos de perto do espadashim.

- Garota problemática… ¬¬'

O marimo ficou ali observando a jovem entrar na sala do aquário, escutava a galera cantar animados Bink's Sake enquanto Brook tocava a musica, sua cabeça ainda latejava e um estranho desanimo apossava de seu corpo, rumou em direção aos quartos, precisava de um banho.

--

Nami estava deitada num dos sofás da sala do aquário, matinha as luzes apagadas e somente ouvia o som da água ser movimentada pelos peixes que ali estavam. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto sua mente vagava em um passado não muito distante… lembrava perfeitamente de cada momento em que estivera em perigo e também de quem sempre arriscou tudo para salvá-la e manter-la a salvo…

- Você é um completo idiota e sem senso de direção… - Falou a garota colocando a mão sobre a face, não entendia o porquê naqueles últimos tempos o seu coração disparava sempre que aquele burro com cabeça de marimo estava por perto… isso a irritava de tal forma! – Zoro Baka!!!

- O que eu fiz? ¬¬''

Nami deu um salto do sofá ao ouvir a voz rouca do espadashim, esse permanecia na porta somente observando os contornos da navegadora no escuro. Nami sentia o coração acelerado, fora novamente pega no flagra!

- Falando o meu nome para o nada… - Comentou o marimo com um pequeno sorriso.

Nami corou ao estremo.

- Só estava lembrando de como você é idiota!

Zoro fechou a porta e andou até a jovem ficando frente a frente com ela.

- Mas isso não deixa de ser algo referente a mim… - Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido direito de Nami, a garota sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo despertado sensações que nunca havia sentido…

O espadashim aproximou seus lábios dos da navegadora...

- Navegadora-San, o que você está fazendo ai no chão?

Nami acordou assustada, tudo não passava de um sonho! D:

- Robin! Não me assuste assim! – Falou a companheira totalmente vermelha e levantando d chão.

A morena sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Você estava chamando pelo espadashim-San... Ele está ali em fora preocupado, escutou você o chamar, mas eu falei que iria ver o que estava acontecendo...

Nami arregalou os olhos tapando a boca, aquilo estava pior do que havia imaginado!

- Navegadora-San, você deveria falar de uma vez para ele o que está sentindo...

- Hã??? Do que você está falando? O////O

Robin crusou os braços fitando Nami como se pudesse ver a verdade estampada na testa da laranjada.

- ...

- Eu não sei Robin... Ele alguém que não tem tempo para perder com uma garota como eu, e outra! Ele me odeia!

A morena sorria olhando a garota com aqueles olhos azuis profundos...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim sobre esse assunto...

- Como assim? – Perguntou Nami curiosa sentando-se no sofá, Robin fez o mesmo.

- Ele está sempre perto de você, não sei se reparou nisso, mas sempre que o Cozinheiro-San começa a te agradar ele o provoca iniciando uma luta.

Nami deu varias piscadas, nunca tinha reparado...

- Tirando o Capitão-San o Espadashim-San é a pessoa que está sempre arriscando a vida para te salvar. – Uma pausa para observar as reações da navegadora. – E você sempre que o manda fazer algo ele faz...

- Isso porque ele está me devendo dinheiro...¬¬

Robin riu.

- Creio que não seja somente por isso, ele está me devendo também e sempre que pessoa algo o Maximo que ganho é um palavrão. – Uma gota formou-se na cabeça de Nami. – E no seu caso ele reclama mais sempre faz o que você pede... Como se o dinheiro fosse uma simples desculpa.

A boca da navegadora estava aberta, as coisas faladas por Robin faziam um sentido absurdo! Aquilo era assustador!

- Vejo que agora entende o que eu queria dizer, minha missão aqui acabou, vou pegar alguns livros para ler em um quarto. – E assim Robin saiu deixando Nami sozinha na sala do aquário.

Robin assim que fechou a porta deu de cara com um espadashim mal humorado.

- Demorou! Ela tá bem?? ¬¬ - Perguntou com raiva, aquela mulher o irritava tanto, sentia inveja de ela conseguir se aproximar tanto de Nami e ele não... De certeza que Robin sabia dos segredos da garota...

- Sim a Navegadora-San está ótima, ela só descobriu que está apaixonada n.n – Falou sorrindo e saiu deixando Zoro em choque.

O Roronoa sentia seu coração apertado, Nami estava apaixonada por alguém... Isso o desesperava! Ele havia perdido a sua navegadora para outro homem... Zoro rangeu os dentes e correu até onde Robin tinha ido.

--

Robin estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama lendo um lindo livro de romance quando sua porta foi aberta com brutalidade. Levantou os olhos para o local, já esperava ver a pessoa ali. Zoro a fitava com fúria.

- O que foi Espadashim-San?

"Irônica filha da P***!!!"

Zoro sorriu de canto emanando toda a sua fúria.

- Só vim arrancar uma resposta sua.

Robin suspirou fechando o livro.

- Porque veio atrás de mim e não perguntou para a própria pessoa?

O espadashim corou ainda com raiva.

- Porque ela me mandaria para o inferno além de não responder! Agora me responda, quem é?? – Engoliu em seco. – O Cozinheiro cabeça de queijo fedido? O Ruffy??

- Nenhum deles, alguém mais sério... – Falou dando pista.

Zoro arregalou os olhos.

- Ace?! (-qqqq)

Robin não pode conter uma alta gargalhada, aquilo estava sendo divertido. xD

- Porque acha que ela vai te mandar para o inferno?

- Simplesmente porque ela me odeia ¬¬

"Esses dois só podem sofrer de complexo de inferioridade D:"

- Não tenha medo Espadashim-San, tenho certeza que ela não irá te decepcionar... Mas se agora der licença, quero voltar a ler...

Zoro piscou varias vezes sem entender nada e saiu do quarto da morena.

--

Nami andava pelo convés do navio, pensativa, foi quando trombou em alguém, olhou para frente ficando surpresa em ver Zoro, o viu corar coçando a cabeça.

- Era com você mesma que eu queria falar... – Resmungou olhando para o lado sem conseguir encarar a jovem.

Nami abriu a boca para falar, mas Zoro simplesmente saiu a puxando pela mão para outro local, já que o convés não era muito bom para conversas particulares.

A garota reclamava enquanto o espadashim ia na frente a puxando, sentiu-se quente enquanto olhava para a mão morena que a segurava, voltou a fitar a figura masculina em sua frente, Robin estava certa, deveria falar com ele...

Os dois entraram na sala de maquinas e fecharam a porta, era o único lugar que realmente ninguém entrava.

- O que você queria falar? – Perguntou a navegadora olhando o marimo vermelho.

- Nami...er... somente queria saber... Afinal quem é que você ama?

A jovem abriu a boca num perfeito O.

- Como assim?

Zoro corou baixando a cabeça.

- Robin comentou que você estava apaixonada... perguntei para ela e ela me mandou perguntar para você... É pelo Ace né?

Nami corou.

- Ba...baka! Porque acha que eu to apaixonada pelo Ace-San??

Zoro fitou ela, a garota estava vermelha.

- Porque ele é um cara sério, responsável e já ouvi você conversando com a Robin e falando que ele era gostoso... – Rosnou o "gostoso".

A garota riu.

- Antes eu estivesse eu apaixonada por ele, iria ser menos problemático. Mas infelizmente amo um espadashim idiota e com cabeça de marimo.

Ambos fitaram-se, o moreno procurava algum traço de que aquilo fosse uma mentira, mas Nami estava séria.

- Deja vu, sonhei com algo parecido isso hoje mais cedo... – Resmungou enquanto Nami aproximava-se dele, Zoro a envolveu carinhosamente em seus braços, aproximou sua face da dela e a beijou.

--

Depois de 10min nos amassos dentro da sala de maquinas a fome bateu, saíram do local de mãos dadas, nem repararam nisso. Andaram até a cozinha, Zoro abriu a porta.

- SURPRESAAAAA!!! – Berraram toda a tripulação pegando o casal desprevenido.

- Feliz Aniversário Zoro! – Gritou Ruffy animado.

Zoro não pode evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto, era a primeira vez que alguém lembrava de seu aniversário.

- Feliz aniversário... – O moreno escutou a voz de Nami, virou-se para ela e foi pego por um beijo surpresa. Separou-se por centímetros e deu um simples sussurro. "Mais tarde eu te dou o meu presente..." ;D

Todos menos Robin, tinham suas bocas escancaradas. Nunca esperavam ver aquela cena. Zoro abraçou Nami com força, aquele definitivamente fora o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

--

Fim \o\


End file.
